Mitis Tenebris
by yaoigirl22
Summary: They finally pushed Vernon Dursley too far.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Warnings in this chapter: Mentions of abuse, slash, surprised torture (not sure it's that a good thing) **

**Pairing: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter.**

**Setting: The end of Book 5 Order of the Phoenix, half the scene is taken from said book. **

**A/N: Welcome to a new Harry Potter story, this is darker then most of my stories, and doesn't paint Vernon in a good light, not that he was in a good light in the first place, but this is really bad. Not to mention I'm going to be really mean to Harry in the next few chapters, on the bright side, he gets a hot blond Lord in the end.**

**Anyway enough of my babbbling, on with the show!**

* * *

**Mitis Tenebris**

**Prologue **

When the ticket signaled to him, Ron, and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between the platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him whom he had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous traveling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend THE WEIRD SISTERS.

Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasly, hurrying forward and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear—how are you?"

"Fine" lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace, over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are _**they**_ supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragon skin, little bro" said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi" said Harry. "I didn't expect….what are you all doing here?"

"Well" Lupin said with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and your uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea." Said Harry at once.

"Oh. I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; magical eye was evidently peering through the back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione's parents, whom he had been greeting enthusiastically, and who were taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well—shall we do it then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station toward the place where the Dursleys stood, apparently rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group.

"Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasly pleasantly to Uncle Vernon, coming to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasly."

As Mr. Weasley has singlehandedly demolished most of the Dursley's living room two years previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia looked both frightened and embarrassed. She kept glancing around as thought terrified somebody she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah" growled Moody, "about how he's treated when he's at your place."

Uncle Vernon's mustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house—"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry—"

"—and make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, 'even if you won't let Harry uses the fellytone—"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly that passersby actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am" said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well…" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Uncle Vernon leapt backward in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd say you do. Dursley"

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. "So, Potter…give us a shout of you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…."

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbors would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

"Bye, then, Potter" Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry" said Hermione earnestly, hugging him tightly. "We promise"

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead he smiled raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and left the way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

* * *

The moment Harry climbed into the van and they started to drive off, his smile faded and he cast a weary glance at the driver's seat, his Uncle's face was red and shaking with anger, the sight made even his aunt and cousin give the man nervous looks. When they arrived at the house it was evening, Vernon parked the van and got out, slamming the van door hard, making the others flinch.

Quickly, Harry grabbed his things and hurried to his room, he was letting Hedwig out when he suddenly heard the familiar sound of his aunt's footsteps coming down the hall, they stopped at his open door, there was a pause before his door was closed and locked.

Harry got the impression this was more for his protection then a punishment.

* * *

Vernon sat in his usual chair, glass of brandy in hand, lost in thought.

How dare they, how _**dare**_ they!

Who did those freaks think they were, coming up to him and his family, threatening and telling him how to handle that boy.

So what if he gave the boy a good beating now and then, the little freak needed them to remain him of his place. So what if he barely gave the boy food to survive, something as unnatural as that boy should be grateful that he didn't kill the freak the moment he found the thing on his doorstep…they all should.

"Vernon?"

Vernon looked at his wife, who was dressed for bed.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked, glancing at the nearly empty bottle of brandy.

"In a moment Pet" he answered, voice slurred.

Petunia hesitated, looking as though she wanted to say something before she nodded and headed upstairs, leaving her husband to his thoughts and brandy.

* * *

Harry paused in his reading by flashlight when he heard the sounds of his Uncle's heavy drunk footsteps stumble down the hall, he held his breathe when the footsteps stopped at his door, even Hedwig froze, her large golden eyes focused on the door, feathers slightly puffed. Harry's breathe hitched when his door handle was jiggled, there was cursing when the door didn't open from the other side of the door, the handle was jiggled several more times, then everything stopped.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, both wizard and owl jumping when suddenly there was a loud bang before the footsteps stumbled away.

Neither slept that night.

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitis Tenebris **

Harry knew the day wasn't going to end well, his first clue was his Aunt knocking and unlocking his door quietly, an hour earlier than usual, when he came out his Aunt gave him a look before he headed downstairs to ready his Uncle's coffee. When his Uncle came downstairs, dressed for work, the way the large man rubbed his head told Harry the hangover was worse than usual, so did his second clue.

"Here's your list for today, boy"

Keeping a much space between his Uncle and himself Harry took the list from the meaty hand and read it, his eyes locked on to the first chore.

Paint the house, inside and out.

"I want everything done by the time I get back from work" the threat was unsaid but loudly spoken.

Uncle Vernon got home around five, that's about ten hours, it takes two days to paint the house inside and out, Harry knew this because he had repainted the house at least seven times in his lifetime, once with a broken wrist and sprained ankle.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry said.

Vernon glared at him before going back to his coffee, Harry took this time to look at the rest of the list, which only had two more chores.

Clean the garage, and mow the lawn.

Harry inwardly sighed before placing the paper in his pocket and returned to the stove to finish cooking breakfast.

* * *

Lucius chuckled before sitting down in the cushion chair, from the other chair Severus raised a brow.

"I am, as is Marley Queen"

"Ah" Severus said in understanding as he stood from the chair, "Muggle?" he asked as he went over to his liquor cabinet.

"Yes" Lucius said, "though the Ministry won't know that for another….thirty minutes"

Severus shook his head as he poured a glass for him and Lucius, a bit surprised that the man's plan worked at all. Lucius knew that storming into the Ministry was a suicidal mission, knew that if he got caught nothing, not even his connections would get him out of a life sentence, so he devised a plan, enlisting Severus's help. The Potion Master didn't ask what the blonde wanted with stronger version of the Polyjuice Potion, knowing it was safer to know as little as possible.

Once he had the potion, Lucius kidnapped a homeless Muggle, modified the man's memories before placing the Imperious curse on the man, then making the man take the potion, and sending him into the Ministry with the other Deatheaters.

"And how did the Lord take your little trick?"

"He was very amused"

Severus smirked as he sat back down.

"Must have been in a good mood" the Potion Master said.

Lucius nodded, feeling very lucky considering that the Ministry mission was rather unsuccessful.

"The Lord wants me to recruit more members for the lost" the Malfoy Lord then said.

"So you will be going to the House?" Severus asked.

"Yes, in a week"

"I'll have everything ready"

* * *

The lawn did not need mowing, though he was sure there were some weeds that needed pulling, the garage needed to be swept, and a few boxes needed to change around so Uncle Vernon would think he actually did do a full on cleaning.

So as soon as the man left for work, Harry washed the dishes then headed out to the shed in the yard for the bucket that he used for the weeds, it took him thirty minutes to finish, after dumping the plants, Harry headed to the garage and was surprised to see his Aunt swiping, and Dudley getting out the paint and paint brushes.

"What are you doing standing there gawking?" Aunt Petunia said, "help your cousin paint the house"

"Er, yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said bewildered, before going over and taking the paint from Dudley's waiting hand.

When the two teens left, Petunia sighed.

She really hoped that tonight didn't end badly.

Petunia may not like her nephew, like what he was, but he was still family….and just maybe she had forgiven her sister for leaving her behind. Regardless, Harry was her nephew, and she would protect him, even from her own husband who she suspects had turned the bullying they gave the boy, physical….again.

It happened once, Harry had been six, and so _**small**_, she had just gotten back from dropping off her Dudley at a friend's house, to find her husband belting the child. Nothing uncommon, until Vernon throw her nephew hard into the floor, and raised a foot to no doubt stomp on the child.

At first she was stun, she never seen the man so…violent, and before she knew it she was between her nephew and her husband. Yelling at the man to keep away or she'd call the Yard. Vernon never touched Harry like that again…at least not in her presences.

She didn't have proof though, no bruises or unexplained marks, but there were signs. Signs that she ignored out of fear of what would happen to her and her son, so with nothing else she did this.

Protect Harry from her husband's wrath a much as possible.

"I'll take the left side, you can take the right side" Dudley said.

Harry nodded before doing as he was told, Dudley watched his cousin before going to his side, as he prepared the paint his mind wondered to the day things changed for him, and how he saw his Dad.

It was Summer, he had come from the neighborhood pool, his Mom was on a trip visiting family. When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of his father stomping on his motionless cousin's form.

The sadistic glee he saw in his father's eyes scared him, and that day, as he was wiping off the blood from his unconscious cousin's skin in the middle of the night, Dudley realized that his cousin suffered more than just bullying and beltings from his father. And then came the night his cousin had saved him from those…creatures, he didn't see a freak then, he saw a hero.

A cousin protecting him.

Dudley felt he could to do the same.

* * *

Marcus Dove enjoyed a good drink as much as the next bloke, it was even better with others, and if those blokes happen to be mangers or people in influenced positions those were just minor details.

"My little Lenny is going to be the death of me and his mother, just the other day he stole a car! I'm just happy the Yard didn't press charges"

Marcus chuckled along with the rest of the group before turning to the largest man there, already he had drank several beers, and was swaying just slightly.

"What about you Dursley? Your Dudley has any black spots on his record"

Dudley blinked at him.

"Dudley?" Dursley said, blinking again.

"Yeah, your son" Marcus said, the others snickering.

"Oh, him no. Good boy, prefect boy" Dursley slurred.

"Of course he is" one of the other man said rolling his eyes.

"It's that other boy" Dursley then slurred, "freak"

"Your mean your nephew?"

Dursley nodded, "He's got the devil in him, he does"

"Wow" whistled another man of the group, "must be one bad kid"

"Also doing freaky things, making stuff disappear or blow up!"

The group all listened as Dursley drunkenly told them about his nephew, none of them noticing the gleam in Marcus's eye.

The next morning, Marcus was knocking on Dursley's open door; he took in the hang-overed man from the doorway before going over to the desk the large man was sitting at.

"Morning" Marcus greeted.

Dursley grunted.

"Uh, listen about last night" Marcus started.

Dursley looked at him with perhaps…fear.

"Oh don't worry I'm here to help with you nephew…problem" Quickly he took out a business card from his pocket and placed in on the man's desk.

"I'm a member of a special group that takes care of problems like your nephew" Marcus said, "when you've had enough, you can come to us"

* * *

When Marcus left, Vernon picked up the card and read it.

"House of the Guiding Light"

* * *

**_I'm sorry if you don't see a breakline, I'm having problems with it. _**

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
